Control
by crazy-insanity671
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself wounded after a battle and finds himself in the care of an old friend... He finds his control weakening and he has to do something about it...


"Milady, come quick! Lord Sesshomaru is it at gate wounded badly from a battle,"

The maid said all in one breath, her face was red from the long run from the front gate to the woman's quarters.

"Prepare my room with the things I need, quickly… And bring a bowl of water from the well as well."

The maid ran off once more to get the things her mistress needed, where as the mistress ran to the gate and sent the maids away when she came to the gate. There lying unconscious on the back of a two headed dragon lied the Lord of Western Lands, Sesshomaru. Holding the reins of the beast was a green imp holding a two headed staff, he was barking to the maids to stay away from his master,

"Oh please help Lord Sesshomaru!"

The mistress was tackled into a strong hug from a little girl no order then seven, tears flowed from her eyes as she spoke.

"Worry not my child I will help him. You imp! Quit your yapping, Lord Sesshomaru is getting help wither you are he likes it."

Her voice was demanding but she stayed calm and cool, the imp gulped and backed down. She went in for further inspection of the Lord and found his garments bloody, his breath was labored and sweat covered his forehead. She gently placed her arms under his head and lower torso and quickly ran to her room. She found herself tired when she laid him on her bed, she had ran the course from her room to the gate so many times she could do it in her sleep, but with the weight of a full grown demon she found herself longing to lay on the bed and sleep away the pain in her legs and arm. But she could not due to the injured Lord in front of her.

"Take the child and the imp into the guest room and wait with them."

She called out to one of her maids when she smelled the child and imp approaching. With the two taken care of she looked over the Lord again before doing away with his armor plate, the long fuzzy thing and the top half of his kimono. Though his wounds were healing already she placed a rag into the well water and wiped down the blood from his body. She felt his chest heave and a hand gripped her wrist before she could wipe down his chest again. She noticed his golden eyes through his half opened eyelids; though they were clouded the tone of his voice was the same as always.

"That is enough,"

"Of course milord, there is a spring just outside those doors,"

She was given back her hand and placed the wet cloth into the bowl of water, she got up and opened the other door in her room and steam filled the corner of the room, she turned back to face the Lord and waited for him to get up from his now sitting position.

"I fear Milord your garments will not be cleaned and dry by the time you are done bathing."

"That is fine, bring me another one until it is clean and dry."

She nodded her head and walked to her bed to collect the things from the floor,

"I shall be back in a little bit to collect your garments, if that is all Milord?"

"The child and the imp, where are they?"

"They have been shown to one of my guest rooms and await my arrival to tell them of your well being."

He nodded his head and walked into the steam and swiftly closed the door, she smiled and passed the bowls and unneeded bandages to the maid waiting outside the door. She walked down the hallway and watched the Koi swim in the pond…

"Milady,"

"The child, where is she?"

"She is in the springs, Tiana is with her, and the imp is inside."

"Thank you, you may go."

She made her way inside and told the imp first of the well being of his Lord and when he could she the Lord.

"Tiana may I have some time with the child?"

"Of course Milady,"

The little girl turned to face the mistress and smiled widely, her thick black hair was wet with the water from the springs.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru okay?"

"Yes, he is bathing in the springs as we speak and you will see him at dinner tonight. Now tell me what your name young one is?"

"Oh I'm Rin! And you are?"

"I am Syrena, this is my estate,"

"Do you live her along?"

Rin asked in her childish innocence it made Syrena smile,

"No, I live her with my sister and my brother as well as the servants that dwell here, I am no where near lonely. Maybe you'll meet them when you have dinner tonight. I'm sorry to cut this short my dearest Rin but I must prepare Dinner and collect Lord Sesshomaru's garments and have them clean at once."

"Oh Okay! Bye then Lady Syrena!"

"This is really yummy; did you make it Lady Syrena?"

"Yes, when I have guest I always make dinner on their first and last day here, it's a tradition my mother was though."

The night has long since came and the four were seated in the diner part of the estate. Rin was dressed in one of Syrean's old silk kimono she wore as a child, Sesshomaru's garments has dried in time for dinner and he wore it, minus the armor plate which was being scrubbed down to ride of the dry blood that flaked on the inside of the armor.

"Are your sisters coming?"

"Yes, but Shingo, my brother, and Ty are visiting the village tonight, so they will not be joining us for dinner tonight, but they should be back by lunch time tomorrow."

"And the others?"

"Running Late, Unmyeong and Kitty should have been her-"

"Sorry we're late sister; Kitty was playing Tee Tang with an army of Yokai coming this way. Lord Sesshomaru,"

The two bowed in respect of the lord and sat in their respected places and ate the food the servants placed in front of them. The dinner was quite after that and Syrena lead Rin back to the room and placed her to sleep.

"Tiana, watch over her tonight if you would."

"Of Course Milady, goodnight."

"Goodnight Tiana,"

Syrena walked back to her room to check in on Sesshomaru, the powerful demon lord of the Western Lands. The land was left to him by his father, who died saving his second son, who Syrena had heard a rumor going around that some human had broken the seal that the priestess Kikyo had placed on him fifty years ago, and that the Shikon jewels had broken into small fragments, which Syrena knew to be true for three had fallen into her estate not to long ago.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I come in?"

Syrena found it weird asking for permission to enter her own room, but said nothing about it for the guest in her room was indeed the Yokai who owned the land her estate was laid on.

"Come in Syrena,"

"Lord Sesshomaru, how you have grown since I have last seen you with my eyes,"

"You have fully taken over your father's land, I see,"

"Yes, after his death my mother fell ill and could not take care of the people and the villages in her weaken state, and being the oldest it only makes sense for me to take over the land. I have heard that Inuyasha has been awaken from his seal, is that true?"

He seemed hesitant to answer for some time; he gazed at his left arm countless times before he gave Syrena an answer.

"Yes… this is true; he travels with humans and a fox demon child."

"I remember Inuyasha, but he was so small the last time I saw him, he must be grown now, like his brother."

Suddenly she was pinned to the ground, Sesshomaru's hand gripped her throat, and his eyes were filled with the intent to kill. Syrena was used to this side of her old friend, she did not fear him and that was reflected in her eyes as well as her body language,

"Don't ever compare that half breed to the likes of me!"

Though he was angry his voice stayed even as he looked eyes with her. She did not reply nor did her eyes weaver from his, she finally spook.

"That half breed is your brother and your father loves him, why can't you?"

She asked. She gripped the hand on her throat and took it from there and intertwined her hand in his.

His eyes still held the intent to kill but his body betrayed him. His body relaxed against her touch. He had long since missed her touch. Her touch made everything go away, her touch sent fire through his body every time, and her voice relaxed him even if she was comparing him to his Hanyou brother. The female Yokai he had pinned to the floor was not just that but a women, a women he had longed for since they meet during on of their father's meeting so long ago he wondered if she remembered.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, why do you travel with Rin when you despise humans?"

"She… She reminds me of you, she does not fear me like others,"

"Sesshomaru… I have missed you as well; I remember the day we meet. Our fathers had brought us to their little meeting and they left us alone in hopes we would get along."

Syrena let out a chuckle as she remembered their fight over hanyou's and Yokai. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw the variability in his eyes, a look she hasn't seen since that night…

"Tell me do you regret it?"

She asked and she knew he knew what she was talking about. He did not look away nor did she. His eyes soften; he untangled his hand from hers and missed the warmth of her skin against his. He traced the scar along her collarbone and tried to remember why he did that to her.

"Do you?"

"No, my feelings still hold true to today Sesshomaru. And even though you played it off as a moment of weakness, I know it wasn't."

"It is late, leave me."

He got up and walked to the bed and left her on the floor, she got herself up off the floor and walked out the door a smile on her face.

_In time, I'll have the old Sesshomaru back… he'll give into his weakness like he did all those years ago…_

Sesshomaru awoke before the moon had slipped over the horizon. He took in the silence of the estate and the water fall in the back keeping the water clean and clear. He began to wonder around, he knew this place like he knew his own estate. He walked until he reached the room where Syrena slept in. He slide the door open and his eyes fell upon her sleeping o form wrapped in light blankets. Her chocolate hair cascaded around her, creating small water falls down the pillow. He slide the door closed behind him and kneeled beside her.

He knew he was going to give into her soon. He would give into the weakness like he did last time but this time he would claim her and not leave before she awoke in nothing but his kimono wrapped around her. He missed her delicate touches, her intoxicating smell still made him yearn for her, but it was different this time it was stronger then before. He was puzzled as to why her smell had increased, had it been because she had matured since he last saw her years ago? Or maybe he just hadn't seen her in so long he had forgotten about her smell… He could fool others but not him, he could never forget her and her smell.

"Sesshomaru,"

She stirred in her sleep and her eyelids slowly opened. Even then she looked beautiful; Sesshomaru would not last any longer if she kept it up.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

She sat up slowly letting the sheets fall from her body. His breath hitched though he did not show it. Though she wore a thin cover to cover up her delicate body Sesshomaru could still make out the outline of her upper body.

He was losing it…

"Do what?"

He questioned to her half sleeping form. She gave a quite yawn and her canines were as sharp as ever. She reached for his hand and held it, and then she reached for his left hand and brought it to her face and placed his palm onto her check.

"Inuyasha did this didn't he?"

He gave no response and just kept on staring at her. She was unlike any human, any demon or any women. They either throw themselves at him or feared him to much to be any were near him, but Syrena was different. She neither feared him nor throw herself at him, she cared about him. She had always cared for him and that care grew to love, and she loves him for him no matter what. He knew that, and her next words proved him right.

"I can restore your left arm; it must be hard only fighting with one hand. Sesshomaru tell me do you want me to?"

"Yes,"

She smiled up at him, before she released both his hands and got up. She paused at the door and beckoned him to come as well. When he was beside her, she gave him a devilish grin and shot out the door, she laughed quietly when she smelled him gaining on her.

"You can't out run me Syrena,"

"I think I can Sesshomaru!"

He watched her face light up before it disappeared along with her. His control just lost another fight, and for once he let a smile, though it was small, creases his lips. She had made it to the room before he, and she didn't rub it in his face, she just stood there a smile on her face and her hand stretched out to greet him.

"Come, we must begin if we wish to make it to Breakfast on time."

She pulled him in and she grew serious but her face was just as beautiful. She had begun and the silence was wearing Sesshomaru thin. He remembered the conversation before their chase and he wanted an answer…

"Syrena, what do I do to myself?"

"I was wondering when you would bring that back up Sesshomaru,"

"Answer me,"

"You know the answer better then I, so I will not answer you. Instead you answer yourself."

Sesshomaru glared at her but it did not stay long, for he could never be mad at her for long. The sun had started to rise and peeked in through the rice paper door, her hazel eyes locked onto his golden ones and he could fell it in the pit of his stomach, the weakness was coming back and this time he would not stop it, she knew that as well.

"Just stop, I want my Sesshomaru back… Even if we have to be alone,"

"Syrena…"

His voice was soft and tender, like that night; he reached for her and held her close, like that night.

"Your arm is as good as new my lord,"

"I am not your lord,"

"What do you mean?"

"I am your mate; you are mine, now and forever. Got it…"

"I've always had it. I Love you Sesshomaru,"

She whispered into his ear, her body pressed against his. Her neck exposed drove him over the edge.

He gave in and marked her as his…


End file.
